Brantford: The Game
Judy is asked a math problem in class and doesn't know the answer and the one she gives gets her made fun of. Upon returning home, she and Peter play Jumanji and she gets the clue "solving problems is a game, the highest point should be your aim" before being sucked in. The two arrive near a lion cub and are attacked by its mother. They are forced to jump over a ravine and while hanging onto the edge they're cornered by Van Pelt but saved by Alan who gives him the lion cub and swings away with Judy and Peter leaving Van Pelt to be attacked by the mother. After hearing their clue Alan takes them to the Temple of the Skiwans (''Jumanji inhabitants who supposedly found a way to escape'') where they're attacked by giant roaches but escape into a secret passageway. There they find Brantford: The Game, apparently a Brantford version of Jumanji. The tokens for the game are Alan, Peter and Judy as well. Alan rolls and they get the clue "knowledge is key to this illusion, ignorance is no solution" and are sucked into Brantford. There they encounter a warped version of Aunt Nora and a much bigger version of the neighborhood dog. Chased by the monster dog, they realize they're not really in Brantford but in another game like Jumanji. Peter manages to trap the dog in a tunnel and they set to work on solving their clue. But before they can Oscar makes things difficult by summoning a giant version of Milo who lives in this version of Brantford, he wants to play with them and shoves Peter and Oscar up his nose. After sneezing them out Milo leaves. They try the school and encounter Manji like versions of Rock and his friends, but all that ends up happening is the school is destroyed by acid. They try the library next but only end up releasing creatures from the books and encountering Van Bentley, an Officer Bentley version of Van Pelt. After escaping that they figure that perhaps the two clues are simply two parts of one clue and head to the observatory, the highest point in Brantford. There they find a bunch of equations and are captured by a warped version of Judy's teacher who sets each up in a fatal trap and gives them a problem to solve as Brantford requires brain power to be beaten. Judy realizes the question is just like the one the teacher gave her and solves it and saves herself, Alan and Peter. The teacher is shocked as no one ever succeeded before and they all leave Brantford as Judy solved Alan's Brantford clue which returns him to Jumanji and the kids home as they also solved their Jumanji clue. There they encounter Aunt Nora wearing a green face mask and run away as she resembles her warped self. Trivia *Tommy, Timmy and Milo characters exclusive to my fanon make a cameo in this episode. *This episode features a twisted version of Brantford as a dangerous game like Jumanji. script Peter, Judy, Alan and Oscar are in the twisted Brantford of the board game running from a giant sausage dog They enter a construction yard where houses are being built. All: (Exhausted panting) They go in a pipe The giant black sausage dog gets stuck in a pipe and whimpers. Peter: Phew! That was close! (Wipes his brow.) Oscar: Oh how boring! Time to liven things up! (Oscar is being devious and obnoxious) Oh Miloooo! He calls Milo, Tommy and Timmy's dog. A giant white miniature schnauzer bounds into the yard. He is panting. Judy: Oh geez, what does he want? Milo licks Peter with his slobbery tongue. Peter: Yeeeeeeuck! Dog drool! (He fell on his back when licked by the giant tongue. He tries to get up but the slippery, jelly like drool is stopping him.) Uuuugh! I can't move! Milo: Good! Now we play! Peter: Milo, you can talk?! (Gets serious) No wait, we don't hate time to play! "Pway with me!" Milo demanded. Judy: Listen here buster! We don't have time! Milo: Then I squish you! (Is about to tread on Judy.) Oscar: No don't! Okay we'll play with you! Peter: Oscar... Milo: Oh goody! (Claps happily) Now we're gonna pway snot wockets! I has a Itchy nose so I need two little babies to crawl up my nose and pick my boogers! (Laughs) Peter: Eeeeew! No way! And I don't see any babies around here. Oscar waves his magic wand and turns himself and Peter into babies. Peter: (hmmmmmphs and babbles angrily at Oscar) Oh danks Oscuh... Oscar giggles. Milo: Good! Now how about you squeeze my nose first? He crouches down low so his big round shiny wet black nose is within reach. Oscar and Peter squeeze it. Milo's nose squeaked like a toy. The two tiny babies giggled. Judy: Okay this is getting weird... Peter stuffs his hands in the snot lining the inside of Milo's nostrils. Splat! He gurgles as he is stuck in the gooey snot and tugs at it. Oscar does the same at the right nostril and is stuck too. Milo: Hehehehe! (Evil laugh) Peter climbs up the nose with some difficulty as it is slippery. He climbs the nostril tunnel until a slimy hand oozes out and engulfs his foot. Peter grimaces as his feet sink into slime from the wall. He grunts and struggles, tugging at the goo his hands are still stuck in. Meanwhile Oscar grunts as he tugs violently at the gooey snot his hands are stuck in. Milo: Oh bother. (He yanks Oscar out of the snot and stuffs him in his nostril.) Peter is struggling when a big slimy hand oozes out of the wall beneath him oozing and dripping slime. Peter gulps trying to escape. The slimy hand shoots out and splatters on his diaper. He whines as it slowly engulfs his diaper. There is now a thick gooey strand stretching from his diaper to a puddle of slime below. It bubbles evilly. Peter struggled and squirmed helpless as he was stuck fast in the goo. Out of the goo holding onto his diaper a cartoon slime monster oozes out and giggles deviously. Category:Episodes